Recarnite
by luckywriter4321
Summary: Thanks to one book, people stopped believing in gods. Not being able to continue being gods, they were reincarnated through the centuries. Sophie can't remember her past. As one of the Olympians, she better remember soon, before a world passed off as a myth long ago, truly kills her.
1. Because of a book

Olympus was crumbling.

Statues dissolving, temples reduced to ruble, streets cracking, minor gods panicking.

Worst of all, the grand throne room, meeting place of the twelve Olympians was breaking. Cracks zig-zagging around the temple, breaking the pieces of the great building little by little.

The cause of the mass destruction?

Not titans, they were still in Tartarus, being subjected to 'special' tortures designed by the pit god himself.

Not the giants, the sons of Gaia were with their brothers. Wasting away in the realm who's only light came from Ixion the first sinner. Spending eternity on a flaming wheel.

The source of the problem then, it came from a surprising source, humans.

We didn't get rid of the gods by intention. Thanks to a book, even Rome was turning monotheistic.

Without the prayers and sacrifices, little by little, the gods lost their power. Without their power, they couldn't keep up the energy to support their mountain top city or, anything else in their realm of power.

That was why, in the crumbling throne room, the twelve Olympians plus Hestia and Hades were in a meeting.

Needless to say, even Olympians "sort of" freak out (I'd be in danger of being shot with a lightning bolt if I told the truth). Your city bursting at the seams with damage will do that to anybody.

Zeus called the meeting to order with a "silence, it's not godlike to freak out."

That silenced everybody. The only thing that the gods hated more than getting insulted, was proving that insult.

"What's happening father?" The goddess of wisdom didn't know what was going on. Ares was tempted to taunt her on that but, then he eyed a pillar that was about to collapse and turned his attention back to the meeting.

"The mortals stopped believing in us. We simply don't have enough energy to be gods anymore."

"That's preposterous!" The war god bellowed. "I say we go down there to teach those mortals a lesson!" The war god stood up, fully prepared to flash down to earth that instant to start destroying something.

"SHUT UP ARES" Thunder boomed and lighting crashed in the background. "We have too little power to do that now!" Normally, Zeus would be causing havoc down on the mortal realm, throwing a temper tantrum as he normally did when he didn't get his way but, as he said, he couldn't do that so, he contented himself with yelling at his son.

"Are we just going to die?" If Athena was scared of anything it was the unknown. It was a side effect of being the goddess of knowing things.

"Not likely" this time it was Hades, he knew when a soul was going to die and, nobody in the room was going to die anytime soon.

"What about our domains? Doesn't the earth need us to run it?" Apollo was thinking of someway, anyway to get himself and his sister out of this mess.

Hades started to worry about his domain. It needed a strong ruler to run it and, there was very little people fit for the job. Even if there was someone else who could, the lord of the dead pride prohibited him from admitting it even to himself.

"The earth is used to the changes that we bring to it every year." Surprisingly it was Demeter who spoke up, having herself noticed the changes of the seasons came naturally. Her grief was no longer the cause of the seasons.

"What will we do?" For the first time in a long time, Hera was concerned for her family as a whole. Sad it took the idea of everyone dying to finally have her care about everyone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Athena was never out of the loophole for too long. "If we can't be worshiped by the mortals, we will live among them."

Before anyone could loudly protest about the indignity of sinking that low, A flash of light blinded everyone in the room and, the Olympians and most of the minor gods became mortal. No matter how much the mortals ignore them, they will always be immortal.

When they died, they just reincarnated through the centuries, influencing mortals even as one of them. They got over the indignity surprisingly quick. Maybe not Ares but, that is a long and gory tale that I don't want to get into.

That is how, two years before the second millennia, a girl by the name of Sophie was born. To a mother who, even though she had known of her divine origins for many years, could feel forgetfulness starting to creep up on her.

Growing up, Sophie was ignorant not only of being a Recarnit but, in a dimension separate from hers, a boy by the name of Percy Jackson, was climbing into the labyrinth on his forth quest for the gods. Who managed to survive on the western flame alone so many years ago.

**For those of you that actually read authors notes:**

**Sophie means Wisdom in Greek,**

**I (unfortunately) do not own Greek myths, or the Percy Jackson series, **

**Recarnit isn't an actually word (it means someone who has been recanted), **

**I do suck at grammar and spelling so, if you spot a mistake, don't be afraid to tell me.**

_**New:**_** I'm working on hopefully making my chapters better by, going and fixing all of them. This is going to be fun. I can feel the sarcasm in what I just wrote.**

**If you are reading this, it means that you have read the better quality version. Good for you. I'd feel happier for you if I didn't have a lot of revising ahead of me.**


	2. dreams

She could feel the ground shaking beneath her, could see the buildings around her being reduced to rubble.

She would have paid more attention to what was around her, if the conversation wasn't more worrying.

Around her, thirteen giant like beings that she instinctively knew were gods. Were talking about the very real fact that they might die.

She probably would have had a panic attack right there if, she wasn't the fourteenth being in the room and, if she wasn't talking about it herself.

After what sounded like a conclusion to the conversation, she heard from what looked like the leader, say, "I hope to see you all again in the future" then, a blinding flash of light tour through the room and then, nothing.

She might have known what happened next if, she wasn't woken up by two menaces known as her sisters.

Fiona and Charlotte were currently shaking her awake, yelling something about breakfast. Their mom had to work long hours to support the family so, like most days, Sophie was left to take care of the midgets while her mom took the early shift at her work.

After a breakfast of scrambled eggs, her sisters decided to watch TV. Taking the opportunity for a little peace and quiet, she grabbed a random book, opened the front door deciding to go relax outside.

She instantly regretted it. Just yesterday was her last day of school and it was (for lack of a better adjective) very hot. Still, it was better than inside so, she made her way to a tree in her front yard seeking refuge in the shade.

When she took a look at the book cover, she found that it was called "Gods, heroes and monsters".

For some reason, the title reminded her of her dream. She could remember talk of death and a city getting destroyed giants but, nothing else.

The more she tried to remember it, the more she started to forget so; she gave up and started reading.

After a while, her sisters came out of the house and went straight to her.

"Sophie, a friend of mine has a beginning of summer party; do you think that you could walk me to her house?" Fiona looked at her, dragging her sandal in the grass and giving her the puppy dog eyes. The picture of someone trying their hardest to say with their movements, I'm-adorable-and-look-sad-so-you-will-do-whatever- I-say, Sophie could feel her will to resist fly out the metaphorical window.

Sophie had nothing against walking her sister anywhere. She had nothing to do anyways.

That and the fact that someone else would have to deal with them, was the reason that a minute later, Sophie was walking down the street having to endure her sisters chatter about moustaches of all things.

"Who is this kid anyway" she asked wanting to at least know the name.

"Harmony" The name sounded a little familiar, it was nagging at the back of her mind.

"Strange name"

"She is really nice though"

"Well, your friend shouldn't be a bully." She was teasing at this point. Her sister had a famously low tolerance for bullies.

When they came to the house Fiona told her that the party was at, they made their way to the back where the pool was.

"No wonder she wanted to come here" Sophie thought as she, looked at her sister excitedly greet her friend.

The girl had wavy brown hair that came to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes and, did seem very nice.

Within a minute, Fiona had joined her friends in the pool and, Charlotte who was a year younger that Fiona was currently diving in, deciding that it was worth the risk of an angry sister to cool down.

Sophie was about to go home "accidently" leaving both sisters there when, something collided with her back and, she was pushed into the pool.

**Alright, I know that this is a filler chapter but, it's needed for the story line.**

**If you're wondering, Harmonia is the goddess of harmony,**

**I normally won't update so fast, I'm going camping for a few days so, this is an early update,**

**Kov0002, the Percy Jackson characters will be in this story, just later on**

**I (sadly) don't own the series**


	3. the dangers of not paying atention

When it was all said and done, Sophie decided that falling into the pool wasn't really a pleasant experience.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had collided with the water at a fast speed with the effect that it stung to land into the pool.

Or maybe it was that when she fell into the deep end of the pool, getting water in her nose and mouth. It only made matters worse when something managed to land on her.

After swimming her way to the top of the pool, spluttering for air that had been crushed out of her in the fall, while trying to cough up the water in her mouth. She came face to face with a boy holding a football.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were there" he muttered obviously embarrassed.

The boy had chestnut colored hair; slightly pointed ears and Sophie had noticed earlier, a smile that screamed don't-trust-me-I'm-up-to-something. Though the smile was currently off his face as he looked at a very wet Sophie, he did seem familiar but, Sophie couldn't place from where.

The boy then started to get up, bracing his arm on the side of the pool while heaving himself up.

As he turned around holding out his hand to help her up, he told her "I'm Herman"

"Sophie" She muttered still a little peeved from her impromptu dunk, took the hand getting pulled to the edge of the pool which she then took a step away from it, not wanting a repeat of her past experience.

"Hey Herman, enjoy your swim?" A boy with blond hair and a dazzling smile, jogged over teasing his friend.

"Shut up Aaron" Herman said while wringing out his shirt.

"How about you?" Sophie looked up from trying to get the water out of her hair, glaring at her questioner.

"It was um, refreshing" Sarcasm was lacing her voice as she looked at Aaron getting more irritated by the second.

"I said sorry" Herman was starting to look sheepish.

"It's not you that I'm irritated at" Glaring at Aaron, she was about to walk away when yet another person came over to her in the form of a girl with strawberry blond hair, sky blue eyes and stunning beauty on top of it.

"What happened?" Asked the girl, looking as though she wasn't pleased with the boys at all.

"Herman pushed her into the pool" Aaron was obviously taking pleasure in tattle tailing on the now scarlet boy.

"It was an accident; I didn't even push her in. I ran into her trying to catch that ball. You were the one that threw the ball in the first place!" He protested.

The girl rolled her eyes, then turned to Sophie and asked her "what's your name?"

"Sophie" really thinking that she had met more than enough people for one day, Sophie asked the girl "what's yours"

"Amelia I'm Harmony's sister. I got roped into chaperoning the party."

"I'm Fiona's older sister."

They were saved from more awkward conversation from the most unlikely source, Fiona and Charlotte.

"Are you ok?" Asked Charlotte, not looking the least bit uncomfortable with the fact that she had just swam in her clothes.

"Yeah fine" The water in her ear was driving her crazy and the elbow that she had bumped on the side of the pool was starting to smart. Not like she was going to tell anyone that.

"Your elbow has a scrape on it" Of all of the times that Charlotte could have noticed something it had to be now.

"You better come inside so you can get that fixed up" Amelia told Sophie leading the way to the house.

"Great, more people" Sophie thought glumly as she followed Amelia.

**Sorry for being late, writers block sucks.**


	4. Lying

As Sophie followed Amelia into the house, she watched as her sisters went back to the water, neither of them wanting to be parted from it for too long.

Once in the house, Sophie was led to the bathroom. Amelia went to the medicine cabinet taking out some disinfectant and bandages.

"Alright, since the scrape is on the elbow, I'll just wrap the bandage on after the medicine is put on the scrape. Do you want to put on the medicine, that way, you can't complain to me if it hurts putting it on."

Not like Sophie would admit to feeling pain from something minor as a scrape but, she put it on anyways.

Then, Amelia wrapped the bandage around her elbow and used some medical tape to hold it together.

"Since you're here, why don't you stay for a while, some of my friends are over for the party too."

Not finding a way to get out of it, Sophie hesitantly agreed. Even she could find the advantage of a pool on a hot day.

She was lead to a group of teenagers that were swimming in the pool or, sitting around its rim.

Herman waved from where he was sitting "Hi Sophie."

Sophie walked over noticing that he was partially dried off. "Hey" she said as she sat down.

"See you got your elbow bandaged" Herman looked sheepish.

"Its fine, it doesn't hurt much at all." (See, not going to admit it.)

Aaron looked over from his place on the other side of Herman. "That could mean that it hurts so much that your body doesn't register it. Or it might mean that you got scraped in the arm so many times before that the nerves in your arm died…."

"Brother, stop bothering her." The girl sitting on the other side of Aaron had auburn hair, silver eyes and, was currently scolding her brother.

She looked over at Sophie "Hi, I'm Diana."

"I'm Sophie" Sophie had decided at this point that since she was meeting new people, she might as well be pleasant to them.

"I see that you have met my annoying brother." She looked at Sophie's elbow seemingly curious but she didn't ask anything about it, which Sophie was grateful for.

"You know you love me little sis." He reached over and gave his sister an one armed hug.

"I'm older" She said while elbowing her brother in the side.

"Really guys, can you go for five minutes without fighting?" Amelia came over with a boy that had black hair and, redish brown eyes.

"What's the matter with fighting?" Asked the boy while placing an arm around Amelia, she didn't even dignify him with a response.

Herman leaned over and told Sophie "that's Adam, unless you want a fight, I suggest that you stay away from him."

Sophie looked at Adam closely, he didn't look nice. "Yeah I guess" she could see no reason why she would want to go near him anyways. She looked at Amelia who still had Adam's arm around her.

"Looks like Amelia never got the memo." She told Herman.

"She actually likes it for some reason." He informed her.

Sophie couldn't see why Amelia could like it but, whatever it wasn't her business.

She kicked her feet in the water wishing that she could go in. Getting pushed into the water wasn't so bad. It was better that sitting on the edge of the water while baking hot in the sun just wishing that you could go in.

She watched as Fiona saw her and swam over to her.

"HI Sophie, what's up?"

"Got my arm bandaged" She showed her sister her arm. She looked over at Amelia "thanks by the way"

"No problem" Amelia said while sitting down next to Sophie.

Fiona looked at her arm concerned. "I saw you scrape that when you fell in, looked like it hurt.

"Not anymore" She was lying through her teeth.

"Sounds like you're lying." Aaron informed her, taking a break from arguing with his sister for a few seconds.

"Shut up."


	5. remember soon

A few hours later, Sophie rounded up her sisters and, when they were about to leave. Amelia walked over, for once in the past few hours, not near Adam.

"You know, if you have nothing to do tomorrow, you can always come over here." Amelia said.

Sophie looked at her closely. It seemed that the offer was genuine, so she smiled a little as she said "Sure".

Then, she and her sisters started walking down the street towards the house noticing the sun setting and the colors that came with it.

When they reached home, Sophie saw her mom sitting down at the table reading a book.

"I see you weren't kidnapped." Not even looking up from her book, she said it like she was talking about the weather. Not the possibility that her daughters were taken by some stranger.

Her accusation meeting panicked glances, as she continued with "anyone want to explain this?"

Both of her sisters pointed their hands at Sophie, neither wanting to be interrogated.

"Hi mom… I took Fiona to her friend's party…."

"And you came back with Charlotte soaked to the bone and your arm bandaged."

"Yeah…."

"You're lucky that I knew that Fiona was going to a party, I would have called the cops."

"Sorry" Charlotte spoke up, looking ashamed for once.

"You know that I was worried right." Their mom smiled at them as, they drifted off to opposite sections of the house.

Sophie chose to plop herself in a chair opposite of her mom. "How was work?" Her mom worked as an advisor/therapist to people that needed help. Depending on what she had to do on that day, the answer varied a lot.

"Normal, what's up with your arm?" Her mom never answered with normal unless she knew you were avoiding a subject with the topic of her work.

Well, I was looking over at the pool at Fiona's friends place and, a boy trying to catch a foot ball accidently ran into me and, I fell into the pool scraping my arm. Charlotte noticed the scrape, and, Amelia, Fiona's friends sister bandaged it for me which was nice of her I guess.

"I fell into a pool"

Her mom eyed her suspiciously but, was distracted by Fiona turning the music up louder-than-an-elephant-snoring as Sophie eloquently described it.

With her mom stalking over to her younger sister to tell her something around the lines of "Turn that music down or so help me I'll….." it would usually end there as their mom left it hanging, most likely to try (key word try) to cause suspense but everyone knew that she would just say "no computer for a week." The wonders of technology, it gave parents another thing to take from their kids.

Sophie made it to her door just as she heard "Turn that music.." rolling her eyes, she made it to her bed, starting to read her book from earlier wondering why the people that she meet today seemed so, familiar.

….Diana's pov…

Diana walked back to her house that was a street over from Amelia's. Not listening to her brother talk about something or another, (not paying attention to her brother more than half the time is what kept her sanity intact).

"What do you think?"

Startled, she looked at her brother, "about what" she asked warily, if her brother was going to ask her an opinion on another piece of his stupid poetry….

"Sophie" He said the girls name like it was a puzzle that needed solving.

"What about her?" Like her brother, she could sense when another recarnite was near. Sophie's was quite strong_ Olympian _strong. Yet, there was no recognition in her eyes, no references of their past to make herself clear that she found them, nothing. It was worrying to say the least.

Whoever she is, whatever she was, for her own sake, she better remember soon.

**For future reference, if it is anyone but Sophie's pov, I'll tell you, usually it'll be her though.**


	6. a giant kill happy lady, fun

That night, when she went to sleep, instead of going to dreamland as usual, she could feel something tugging, poking and prodding her in another direction. She wasn't able to put her dream back on course. Trust me she tried but after a while, she just gave up and let the-mysterious-force-thingy drag her along.

After what seemed like forever, Sophie could feel the tug lessen and, she could start to see grainy-picture that was getting clearer by the second.

When it finally cleared up, Sophie found herself in a big room. Like a really big room that was at least the size of her house's square footage times ten.

The main fixture in the room was twelve giant-sized thrones. Sophie realizing that this was impossible started pinching her arm, only to realize that it had hurt. Of course, she didn't stop thinking that she was dreaming, the dreams that she could feel were the weirdest.

For example, in one, she had popped out of some dudes head fully dressed in armor shouting a battle cry to the astonishment to the other people in the room.

There was also the time that she had dreamt that she was in a contest with a person that she instinctively thought of as an completely-no arguable-idiot, for the naming of a city, she won.

She was broken out of her memories of myth-like dreams when, she heard someone walking into the room.

The being that came into the room was giant. Not fat giant, building-tall-and-then-some giant. Now that we cleared that up, the giant being that came into the room, was a woman dressed in armor with shoulder length black hair and piercing stormy grey eyes. Just like Sophie's own.

They lady then proceeded to walk to her throne and sit down only pausing to ask (more like command) Sophie, "Are you coming or not?"

Since she had nothing else to do and, frankly, she was scared of the giant-lady, she walked over to where the lady was sitting on a throne near the center.

"Do you know why you're here?" The lady asked her.

"Um… my dreams got weird and from a side effect of reading Greek myths I'm now in a throne room that has a Greek mythology theme. If you're asking why I'm alive at all, that involves a man and a woman doing…"

The lady raised her eyebrows not looking amused at all. If you weren't completely ignorant of the situation, I would kill you where you stand.

She looked up at the lady thinking great, I'm alone in a room with a giant kill happy lady.

"Ignoring what you just thought", Sophie's eyes widened in shock, "you're here because I summoned you."

"Why did you summon me?" Sophie asked puzzled.

"Do you know who you are?" The giant-kill-happy-lady asked.

"Um… Sophie Renee Willams"

"Wisdom reborn, how appropriate," the giant lady muttered.

Sophie wondered why the lady had such an interest in her name. In her opinion, it wasn't that interesting.

"Do you know who I am?"

Sophie looked around the room. There were twelve thrones in a giant sized room, a mind reading lady in a suite of armor with, grey eyes.

"I'm going to take the guess that you're Greek right?"

"Correct"

"As in the Greek gods?"

"Yes"

"Then, Athena goddess of war and wisdom?"

"Yep" Normally Sophie would of felt shocked at the least by the fact that she was talking to a Greek goddess but, she still thought that she was dreaming so, let's cut her some slack.

"Can I ask a question?"

Athena looked at her weirdly.

"Why am I here?"

"Because I summoned you."

"Not that, why did you summon me?"

"First let me ask you a question"

Sophie rolled her eyes, not caring that the goddess could read her mind thinking, 'oh great, more questions'.

"What do you know about your past?"

"My mom had me alone then, three years later; she had my sister Fiona, then a year later Charlotte was born." That was all of the history that she knew of anyways. Their history was not her mom's favorite topic so, she and her sisters tried to stay away from it.

"Do you know who your father is?"

Sophie suddenly found a sudden interest in the floor. "No, mom won't tell us. My sisters and I think that

we have the same father since we have a lot of the same traits that aren't our mothers, like we all have the same hair. Our mom has blond hair and we have well, your hair.

"You have the same dad?" Athena seemed shocked for some reason.

"Um yeah what of it" She asked curiously wondering why the grey eyed goddess would care.

"Nothing, besides that, I think that its time you get caught up with another part of your past."

Before Sophie could protest, she got a flood of memories entering her mind. Through the migraine that came with said memories, she learned something truly astonishing.

**Renee means reborn in French,**

**Since I haven't done this in a while, I am on fanficton so, common sense dictates that I do not own the story**


	7. Questions

Sophie was standing there astonished. According to her new memories, she used to be Athena goddess of war and wisdom, she was reincarnated through the centuries, and Poseidon is an idiot?

She looked at Athena, "Wait a moment," she said, looking around the place with new interest."If I'm Athena, what does that make you?"

She could see Athena's fists clenching, she could now remember that was a sure sign that she was irritated. Sophie guessed that gods don't like it when anyone underlies their claim to power. "I'm still Athena….."

"How is that possible" Sophie interrupted, extremely curious.

"I'm getting to that!" Athena's' fists were getting tighter. "How did I get so irritating?" she murmured.

"It's a talent"

"Be quiet, I'm still Athena, but in another dimension."

"Another what now?"

"Dimension, the universe has an infinite amount. Of the ones that the gods exist in, not all of them got reincarnated. My dimension managed to survive on the flame of the west. Yours obviously needed more."

"Alright, why am I here?"

"I called you here through your dreams."

"Why?"

"Most recarnits remember who they are by the age of ten. Since you are now fourteen, I decided that enough was enough and you needed reminding."

"So you decided to kidnap me and forcefully make me remember things?"

"Yes…"

"And you don't see the problem here?"

"What problem" Athena's eyes glinted dangerously.

"No problem!" Feeling fear jab her in the chest, Sophie decided that it wasn't worth it to anger an Olympian. Even one of the most even tempered of them all.

"One more question?"

"What?"

"How do I get home?"

"I send you back."

Sophie could feel something-that-she-now-knew-was-Athena's-power, move her and the next thing that she knew, she was sitting up in her bed, her legs tangled with her bed sheets, seeing that it was morning. She wouldn't have believed anything in her dream if, there wasn't a grey colored not stuck to her forehead that said,

"It was real" ok then, she will take the notes word for it.

Sophie stared at the note, not really believing what was written on the paper.

Then, a memory started to surface in her head. In it, she was sitting on a golden throne, watching as Aaron and Diana argued.

"_Brother if I said it once, I said it a thousand times, do not flirt with my hunters!" _ Diana was pacing the throne room, glaring at her twin.

"_Not my fault that your hunters are pretty." _ Aaron was smirking, leaning against the wall.

"_Doesn't mean that you get a free pass to flirt with them!"_ Diana turned around, jabbing a finger at Aaron, looking angrier by the second.

"_Sure little sister, sure."_

"_I'm older!"_

As the argument dragged on, Sophie realized that the Aaron and Diana were actually Apollo and Artemis, looks like they didn't change.

She also noticed that the throne room looked different from what it looked like in her counterpart's dimension. This one had twelve gold thrones, one iron one and in the middle, a hearth with a stool next to it.

Her counterparts had twelve thrones of numerous designs, no thirteenth throne, and the same hearth.

When the memory ended, Sophie thought of how Aaron and Diana were also recarnits. Then, she thought back to how everyone seemed so familiar yesterday.

She decided to take advantage of Amelia's invitation and try to remember more of who she was.

If there was one thing that Sophie hated, it was not knowing things.


	8. Bad poetry

Later that day, Sophie found herself walking towards Amelia's house. The grey note in her mind, she was determined to find out more about her past and, if that required horrible things such as waking up before noon on her own free will then, so be it.

It wasn't long before she reached Amelia's house, she walked around the yard, hoping to find somebody in the backyard.

Turns out, luck was on her side. She found Amelia, Herman, Adam, Aaron and Diana sitting around the pool just talking or in the case of the twins, arguing about something pointless.

Speaking about something pointless, Aaron stood up and shouted "Sophie come here, I need your opinion on something!"

Not seeing a way out of it, she walked over to the twins and, standing in front of Aaron asked "what do you want?"

"My _little_ sister here," Diana rolled her eyes, "thinks that I'm a bad poet."

Herman shouted over " That's because you are!"

Ignoring him, he continued "I think that if you listen to some of it. You will agree that it is awesome."

"Brother, I believe that Sophie here doesn't deserve the torture of listening to your horrible poetry." Diana was kicking her feet in the water, only half paying attention.

"Nobody asked you."

"I think that you did a few seconds ago." This time, it was Adam who interrupted.

Just one look at him gave Sophie an instant reminder of who he was. With blood red hair, brown eyes with the center pooled with red. Sophie could start to remember that back in ancient times, his eyes had flames in the center and, he could get somebody ready to fight just being near them.

Even now, his words gave Sophie the nagging feeling that she should punch somebody. Which she promptly ignored right after knowing that the only one that enjoyed in would be said blood boy.

Her memory flood was interrupted suddenly by the insult to hearing known as Aaron's poetry.

"Diana can't see,

"That my poetry is great,

"And I am awesome"

Sophie was stunned, "Do you really want my opinion?" She asked looking at the sun boy.

"Yep" Said boy was now smiling cheekily.

"That was absolutely, completely, utterly, horrible." She ignored the pout that he gave her and sat between Diana and Herman.

Herman leaned over and whispered into her ear."Don't be too hard on him."

She looked over at him curiously "why?"

"At least he got the correct number of syllables."

The only person that wasn't laughing was Aaron even if he was pouting he seemed used to it.

Amelia, being the first to stop laughing called over to Sophie "Sophie, thanks for coming."

Just after she said "You're welcome," she was interrupted by a boy coming around the house.

When she looked closer at him, Sophie noticed that said boy had raven black hair and sea green eyes.

Ignoring the instant feeling of dislike, she asked Diana, "Who's that?"

"That's Peter, why are you asking?" Diana was looking at her curiously.

"Don't know, he seems familiar," she really wasn't that interested in him all that much. Just the way that her fist automatically clenched when, she thought of him or the way that she felt an instant dislike towards him.

"Don't see how you would" Herman chimed in. He just graduated from being a sophomore and he lives across town by the water front.

"Hey guys." Said Peter as her walked over to the poolside.

"He looked over to Aaron who was still pouting "What's up with him?"

Diana smiled "Sophie here, told him that his poetry was horrible."

"So the big baby decided to take offence to that?"

He was answered by a sullen silence from Aaron.

Then Peter looked at Sophie. "Hi, I'm Peter, nice job."

Sophie studied the boy, deciding to disregard her feelings of dislike; she gave him a small smile and told him "I'm Sophie."

"I heard about you, Herman pushed you into the pool right?"

Sophie eyed her arm which she had ripped the bandage off of last night, "yeah."

Herman didn't even bother to defend himself, deciding that it wasn't worth it.

"Peter" Amelia had sarcasm lacing her voice, "thanks for not showing up yesterday."

Peter shrugged "I know even you didn't want to be there. I don't want to be a lifeguard for midgets and Aaron."

"Hey! I can swim!" Aaron looked offended.

Peter grinned "Sure Aaron sure."

….Peter pov….

Peter was in his room, lying down on his bed very confused. He remembered Sophie from that day. He could feel how powerful she was just by being near her.

What's more is the fact that that her name means wisdom. He only knew that because Sophie meant wisdom in Greek and, the fact that Sophie was a name that Athena often took.

He also remembered how he felt meeting her. Like he was terribly annoyed at her and wanted to argue with her.

Of course, it wasn't like she didn't look like his rival. With her wavy black hair that went to her shoulders and, stormy grey eyes, she probably was Athena but, with no insults or threats, it didn't sound like she remembered yet.

Even if he knew that the others were, he wasn't concerned for her welfare. If there was one thing that he knew, it was that Athena could take care of herself.

…Third person…..

In the other dimension, the grey eyed goddess watched on Olympus, wondering what had happened to her little counterpart.

**One quick note, all of the gods are going to be of varying ages. The original six Olympians are going to be from ages of fourteen to thirty. Even the younger ones are not all going to be Sophie's age.**


	9. Gold Flash

That night, Sophie's dreams were tugged off course again. This time though, the ride was different.

Instead of being tugged in one direction like last time, she could feel herself getting pushed and guided along to her next destination.

When she finally stopped, it was in the dead of night. Through the darkness, she started to see by the looks of it, a hill with a big pine tree on.

This time though, there was no wisdom goddess to greet her.

Instead, a boy with raven black hair and the same eyes as Peter, and a girl with honey curls and what looked like her grey eyes were standing on the hill looking surprised.

Said boy and girl were currently running towards her.

Some instinct in Sophie that said_ runaway now, unless you want to be potentially stabbed by something, _told her to do just that and for once, Sophie actually listened to it and made a run for it.

For some weird reason, even in armor, the kids were able to out run her. Ok, now that running was a bust, Sophie turned around to look at her captors.

"We weren't going to attack you." The girl reprimanded.

"Um, yeah…." Sophie didn't particularly know what to say. Um I thought that you were so cut me some slack? She decided that joking with kids-with-pointy-things wasn't a good idea.

Meanwhile, the boy was staring at her with poorly disguised shock.

The girl turned to look at her. "Anyways, hi, I'm Annabeth and this idiot here is Percy." Then in a murmur "Seaweed brain, snap out of it."

Percy did seem to snap out of saying. "Umm, hi, what's your name?"

Sophie looked at him puzzled but decided to answer him anyways, "I'm Sophie."

Annabeth looked at Percy weirdly then, turned to Sophie and said. "We'd better get you to camp."

Sophie was getting confused, "what camp?"

"The one over the hill, follow us."

Not seeing anything else to do, Sophie followed the kids in armor over the hill, wondering what exactly she had gotten into.

When she saw the camp from the top of the hill, she was surprised it certainly was big. A little in front of her, she could see something that looked like a two story farm house, that had a serious need of a paint job and, an old man in a wheel chair on the front porch.

"Percy, Annabeth, who do you have there?"

Percy looked at the man "Hi Chiron, this is Sophie."

Sophie stared at the man, "Wait, Chiron like, the trainer of hero's?"

Chiron looked at her smiling slightly, "the same."

Sophie shrugged "This isn't the weirdest thing that had happened today."

The centaur gave her a funny look but, said nothing.

"Well since it is late, Sophie, you can have a room in the big house for tonight. Percy, Annabeth, you better go to bed, someone else will take over the night watch.

As the boy and girl went to their cabins, Chiron proceeded to lead Sophie to a spare room.

When they reached the stairs, he said," you can take the room that's the second one on the left, goodnight Sophie."

As the Centaur wheeled away, Sophie walked up the stairs. When she reached her room, she promptly collapsed on the bed. Not knowing why she was so tired. She had been here for less than an hour after all.

…Percy pov…

After he walked Annabeth to her cabin, Percy started to circle back to the big house.

There was something or _someone_ that he needed to talk about with the centaur urgently.

When he reached the door, he started to knock and when he raised his hand for the second one, he nearly punched his teacher in the face.

Chiron didn't even blink "Ah Percy, something on your mind? Come on in"

Wordlessly, Percy followed him into the big house. When they reached the parlor, Percy began to speak.

"Umm, sir, it's about Sophie." If Chiron was surprised, he didn't show it."When Annabeth and I found her, she arrived in a gold flash of light."

The centaurs face softened. "Just like your mother when Hades kidnapped her."

Percy found the back wall interesting "Yeah."

"Well, I'm glad to inform you that a gold flash does not mean the god of the dead is involved." Percy looked up. "It just means that some god flashed her hear. Who it is, I don't know and I don't suggest you pry about it. Now, I suggest that you go to bed and stay there this time."

"Alright, thanks Chiron."

As Percy walked back to his cabin, Chiron became a hypocrite wondering, which god indeed.

**The Percy Jackson characters are finally here!**

**I noticed that I'm updating more frequently than usual, probably won't be able to keep it up.**

**If anyone is confused about the plot or anything, don't hesitate to ask me about it.**


	10. Claiming

The next morning, Sophie woke up in the guest room. She lazily watched as light streamed through the dusty windows not planning to get up at all.

The decision was made for her when, Annabeth came into the room saying. "I know you're awake. Now get up before you miss breakfast."

Grumpily, Sophie got up, running her fingers through her hair, then, followed Annabeth through the door, down the stairs and, to the dining hall.

"Each table is for a different god or goddess, their kids sit at their tables."

Sophie looked around. The people at each of the tables seemed to have some sort of shared character trait that she guessed they had gotten from their godly parent. Like one had dazzling blond hair and, another astonishing beauty.

"Since you are unclaimed as of yet, you can sit at the Hermes table for today." Then Annabeth turned to look at her. "How old are you?"

Sophie felt like rolling her eyes, not caring that there was no way that Annabeth could have known her age. "I'm fourteen."

Annabeth seemed surprised, "you should have been claimed by now".

Sophie couldn't help herself "Why?"

Annabeth's face seemed to darken. "Two years ago, there was a second Titan war. Percy was the leader of the half bloods that were on the Olympian side. As a reward, he was offered to be immortal."

Sophie glanced at Percy who was sitting at a table all by himself, wondering if he took it, then glanced at Annabeth, deciding that it wasn't likely.

"Instead, he asked among other things that all of the minor gods get cabins instead of staying in the Hermes cabin and, that all demigods get claimed and brought to camp by age thirteen."

Sophie was floored looking at Percy muttering, "Jeez, he's noble."

Annabeth smiled "Yeah he is, anyways, you should get claimed at campfire tonight; now, I suggest that you eat something quick before breakfast ends."

With that, she walked to her table, leaving Sophie wishing that she was back at home where things made sort of sense. Since pinching her arm was still painful, she made her way to get food.

When she decided that she had stalled long enough, she made her way to the table that reminded her most of Herman and, finding an empty spot, sat down.

She guessed that a new kid would be pretty noticeable because, a kid with brown hair and a devil-smile looked at her and said "Hi, just got here?

Sophie looked at him, he reminded her of Herman. "Yeah"

He looked at her eyes. "Looks like you're going to get claimed tonight."'

Sophie wondered how he knew "Why".

He gave her a grim smile "You have grey eyes, a sure sign that Athena is your godly parent. She always claims at the campfire."

"Good for her I guess." The problem was, Sophie didn't know if she would get claimed or not, Athena might not bother to claim her little counterpart.

Even if Sophie couldn't think up a good reason why not, she knew that gods had weird reasons sometimes for doing things.

That day, she followed the Hermes cabin around.

She raced nymphs, and lost terribly.

She tried sword fighting and, got beaten every time.

She got quizzed by Annabeth on Greek mythology (Annabeth insisted that she call it history) and knew everything.

Chiron tried to teach her archery. Key word tried, she couldn't even get the edge of the target.

Finally after all that, there was dinner and finally, campfire.

She ended up sitting next to Annabeth, talking with her about the titan and Giant war. She wondered if with all of the saving the world, how much time Annabeth ever had to be a normal kid.

When campfire finally came to a close, everyone was just going to leave when; a hush fell over the crowd.

Annabeth elbowed Sophie in the arm muttering, "Look up."

When Sophie did, she saw a holographic version of an owl just floating over her head. After a few seconds, it vanished.

Annabeth smiled at her. "Daughter of Athena, looks like we're sisters."

"Looks like" Sophie agreed. As she followed Annabeth to her no, _their _cabin, she couldn't help but wonder when she would see her own sisters again.

That night, she ended up in the throne room with the grey-eyed-goddess.

"I see you met my daughter." Athena had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, why did you claim me?" Sophie would have thought that the wisdom goddess wouldn't of wanted anything to do with her. She was famously hard to deal wit

The goddess seemed to think about it. "Even though you are not my child, you have my eyes and the traits of my children. No one would question it if I claimed you. Why make extra trouble for everyone not to?"

"Thanks for claiming me I guess. Why did you send me to the camp anyways?"

The wisdom goddess looked surprised. "It wasn't me who sent you there." She admitted. "I thought that you subconsciously went there."

"Why?"

"When I first called you here, I set your dream self to come here every night…."

"Wait, you mean I'm dreaming?"

"Sort of, I made a duplicate of your body for when you're here. All that you experience here is real and, you can affect others. I just assumed that you subconsciously went to a place that would be the safest for you."

Sophie remembered her trip there. "Wasn't that, I could feel something pushing and guiding me along to the camp."

Athena looked startled. "That means, someone else knows who you are and how to reach you."

Sophie was starting to get worried. "I'm going to take a guess that's bad."

"Yes it is, I'm going to send you back to bed now."

Sophie could start to feel the tug, "wait!" the tug stopped. "Can I go home? I've had enough of camp crazy for the night."

The wisdom goddess nodded her head as, Sophie started to feel the tug in a different direction.

It was just then that Sophie wondered how everybody thought of her sleeping through the day.

**I'm not sure when I last did this so, I'm not making any money on this, so, logically, I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**


	11. Blood thirsty birds

It turns out, when you get sent to another dimension by your godly counterpart, very little time passes in your dimension. Sophie was very relieved when she discovered this in the morning by staring at her alarm clock that had the time and date on it.

Her relief didn't last long since, she found that for a minute or so, she couldn't move at all. During that minute, she felt like something was seeping into her body. Starting in her head and, going down from her neck to her shoulders to the rest of her body.

Only when that something was fully in, was she able to move at all. Once she was able to move, she got out of bed, feeling sore all over.

She didn't have time to even properly curse her soreness since; she started to hear a loud tapping on the window.

When she glanced over at it, she saw a bird. This had what looked like a bronze beak, metal feathers and, was currently dive-bombing the window.

If I said that Sophie calmly took control of the situation, closed the curtains and, tried to find away to get rid of the bird, I would be lying.

What really happened was that seeing the weird look in its eyes that reminded her of something bloodthirsty, added to the fact that its beak was very sharp and pointy made her freak out. She then ran outside of her room yelling with poor thought on her part. "A metal bird wants to kill me! It's dive-bombing my window!"

Yelling through the house saying a metal bird wants to kill you, is a sure fire way to attract attention.

This form of attention came from her sisters and mom running out of their rooms asking Sophie "what the heck happened" and "what do you mean, metal bird?" and "since I'm dreaming, where's the flying candy?"

All that Sophie could do to reply was, to tell her family to go into her room and see for themselves.

Fiona was the first to decide to go into the room. Knowing her sisters tendency to not think strait when she's tired, she really thought that the most that was out there, was a songbird staring into the room.

She was frightfully surprised when, it turned out that, there was a blood-thirsty metal bird dive-bombing her sister's window.

This ended up with Fiona yelling "There's a metal bird outside Sophie's window!"

Meanwhile, their mom, hearing Fiona's screams, ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

This would have actually been a good plan if, just one member of Sophie's family wasn't scared out of their minds by said metal bird and, if one member knew how to knife throw correctly.

Since everyone was both scared and athletically incompetent, they might have all had their brains pecked out if, an arrow didn't pierce through the bird and, when it was down, if a hunters boot belonging to Diana didn't crush it.

Then came a horrifying squawk of a dying bird then the spine chilling crunch of metal getting crunched.

The first person to speak was Aaron announcing "Stymphalian bird, haven't seen one of those in a century."

Aaron should have really kept his mouth shut because, what he announced was heard by Sophie who, when seeing the archer twins kill the bird, had snuck out of the door to the outside of her window to see what had happened.

Diana, who decided to wisely spend her time looking around and not be stupid, had spotted Sophie who was poorly hidden in plain sight.

Normally, if a metal bird had tried to get to her then, two people that she had meet two days ago, had killed it then announced that it was a bird from Greek mythology that, they had last seen one hundred years ago, She would of calmly walked into her house and told her mom that she had finally gone crazy and have waited her mom to drive her to the nearest mental hospital.

Since she had learned two days ago that she was a Greek goddess Recarnite and, since she had spent a day at a camp for demigods in another dimension, she had a rush of bravery (or stupidity) and decided to see what was going on.

She would have done just that if, Diana hadn't called out "Sophie you can come out now."

Sophie as implied before, is highly curious, so we can't blame her for what she is about to say.

"Did I hear him correctly?"

Aaron decided to attempt damage control (and failed horribly) when, he said "Hear who correctly?"

All that Sophie did in response was ask Diana "Does he think that he is helping anything?"

Diana looked at her twin "I've given up a while ago in guessing what he is thinking. Then after a heavy pause during which Diana seemed to contemplate something, "if you want to know what's going on, first tell me who my brother and I used to be."

Sophie looked at the twins. She wondered if she had heard them right. She could tell them that she suspected that they used to be Greek gods and, get passed off as crazy.

She could also tell them the same thing and, get the info she wanted.

As stated before, Sophie is highly curiously so, she came right out and turned to Diana and said "You used to be Artemis, among other things, goddess of the hunt, the moon and the wild."

Then, she looked at Aaron and told him "You used to be Apollo, among other things, god of the sun, medicine and truth. Now can I get some answers?"

They stared at her. "She got it right." Aaron said in wonder.

Diana looked at Sophie strangely then asked. "Do you really want to know everything?"

Sophie smiled "I learned some weird things in the past two days. What's some more?"

**For those of you that don't know, Stymphalian birds were in the sixth labor of Hercules. They had bronze beaks, metal feathers and, they were said to be man eaters. **


	12. One of us

Before any explaining could be done, they were interrupted by an annoyance in the form of Sophie's sisters.

Seeing the metal bird dead, they sprinted over to Diana and asked,

"What was that?"

"Weren't you at the party?" and

"Still waiting on my flying candy."

All that Diana did in reply was snap her fingers. The sound was loud and clear and it resounded through the area. "That was a sick sparrow, my brother and I had to kill it to put it out of its misery, yes we were at the party, there is no flying candy."

Sophie didn't think that snapping fingers then telling lies was going to get her anywhere but, her sisters and mom seemed to buy it so, so Diana continued.

"Sophie is coming with my brother and I. She should be back by dinner if not, we will tell you. You are now going to go back to the house and continue with your day."

Sophie's mom was the first to recover. "Alright, well, see you Sophie, Fiona, Charlotte, we better go inside." After hugging Sophie goodbye, Sophie's mom and sisters went inside.

Sophie looked at her strangely obedient family. "What did you do to them?"

Diana looked around warily."I'll explain later, now we better go before more monsters go after you."

"There's more?" Sophie did _not _want any more monster attacks.

"Yes, Aaron, I think that our house is a little too far a walk. Do you mind calling Amelia to ask if we can come over, while you're at it, call the others, they will all want to hear this."

"Sure little sis, order me to do everything." Then, he took out his phone and started texting people.

By the time that they got there, Amelia said sure, everyone was called, the meeting was set, and Sophie really needed food since she didn't have breakfast yet.

It got so bad that, when Aaron rung the doorbell, Sophie's stomach let out a growl worthy of a small puny lion.

Amelia was amused. "Looks like somebody didn't have breakfast yet."

"That's what happens when a metal bird dive-bombs your window first thing in the morning."

"Haven't seen one of those in a while, you'd better come in."

Herman arrived a few minutes later, "What's this about a monster attack, I thought that our sent got so weak a while ago that monsters lost interest in us?"

Sophie looked over, stomach content with a granola bar. "Tell that to the metal bird."

Herman didn't look surprised. "Hey Sophie, looks like your one of us."

"Yeah" strangely, it was like she had known all along.

Adam and then Peter arrived in the space of five minutes, so the meeting was called to order.

Herman looked at everyone from his space on a lazy chair. Everyone was seated on either the couch, (Sophie, Diana, Aaron) the love seat (Adam and Amelia) or a kitchen chair dragged into the room (a grumpy Peter).

"All right, time to call this meeting to order, Diana?"

She looked up and, with a voice of someone who knew what they were talking about said. "Today, a Stymphalian was trying to attack Sophie. She was also able to correctly guess my brothers and my old name, leaving us to believe that she is a Recarnite like us."

This time Peter spoke up "How did she know, she seemed clueless and polite yesterday."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "New old memories, Peter, just because I knew who you were doesn't mean that I have to go around insulting you every chance I get."

Peter looked surprised "wow, you got a major attitude change Athena"

Sophie smiled "I've been told that before Poseidon."

"Wait a moment" Adam asked. "I saw you at the party, you didn't seem to recognize any of us and now, you go around reciting out names like you knew them all along."

Sophie was about to explain everything when, a voice that sounded remarkably like her counterpart whispered in her ear. Don't tell them about me or the camp, just the new memories.

That's what Sophie told them, that in the past few days, she got a sudden rush of memories, and that she didn't remember much, but the basics.

Amelia was the first to start the round of questions. "Do you remember who everyone in the room is?"

Sophie looked around, "yes, mostly small things like Aaron and Diana arguing about their age or Herman pulling a prank but I remember all of you."

This time, it was Peter to speak up. "Well that's fine and dandy but, we should better start worrying about why the monsters started attacking Sophie. They haven't even gone after me in a century."

Sophie was wondering about that "why?"

This time it was Herman that spoke up. "As we got reincarnated through the centuries, our sent, the thing that identified us as something god like, got weaker and weaker until, we blended in with humans. I'm going to take a guess that your memories triggered your sent to be stronger. Why it's so strong, I don't know.

They spent a good rest of the day explaining things to Sophie.

It turned out the Sophie got around the same information that she got from the wisdom goddess.

She did notice that they didn't mention the other dimension. Sophie wondered why she was the only one that was told about this. There was still the option that she was crazy but, she'd rather not think about it so please don't remind her.

By lunch time, most everything had been explained that didn't mean that Sophie still didn't have questions; it just meant that the person that she needed to ask required a little dreaming to talk to.

Looks like she's going back to camp crazy.

**One thing, if any of you want some explaining of something in the story or suggestions for the story, just let me know and, I'll be sure to work it into later chapters when it's relevant to include them.**


	13. Memory lane

After a while, everyone realized that it was getting late and, they decided to go home.

Sophie was all prepared to walk home, survive dinner, then fall asleep and interrogate a wisdom goddess.

Her planes were foiled at the "walk home" part when Aaron and Diana decided to walk her home; both looking around like their lives depended on it.

"Why exactly are you two here?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "Protecting you."

"From who him?" She pointed at Aaron.

"Hey Sophie that's not very nice, I'll inform you that I am not the thing you need protecting from." She was walking between Diana and Aaron so, she was literally in the middle of a sibling argument. She was having doubts that she would survive the walk.

"Yeah, you need protecting from monsters and him."

"Why would I do her any harm?"

"You might accidently kill her from being too annoying."

"Hey!"

Sophie tuned them out. Jeez, one metal bird attack and you get stuck with them.

By the time that they got to Sophie's house, she was ready to shoot someone.

"Alright were here. I think that I can survive in my own home."

Aaron smirked, "yeah, today's monster wouldn't of pecked your brains out if Diana and I hadn't shown up." He said sarcastically.

"As much as I hate to admit it, my brother's right. We're just here to get you stuff."

Now Sophie was getting irritated. "But tonight's movie night!"

Diana scoffed, "when movies became more important that survival I don't know but, you are lucky my brother and I showed up when we did. No more near death experiences thank you."

"Fine," Sophie grumbled walking into the house with her body guards at her heals.

"Mom, I'm home!" Sophie shouted, while Aaron cringed.

"Yeah, be loud will you." He muttered.

Then, an answering shout came back. "Hi honey, I'm in the living room."

When they got to the living room, they discovered Sophie's family in movie preparation mode.

They were planning to watch the movie in an hour but, with dinner and all the arguments they were able to get into over which movie to watch, it was a miracle if they had enough time to finish the movie before bed.

Charlotte was the first one to notice them. "Hi Sophie, who are your friends? By the way, Mr. Nobody is still waiting on you to pay him back his money." Fiona took a break from arguing with her mother about movie choices to explain.

"Mr. Nobody is Charlotte's imaginary friend."

"He's not imaginary!"

"Then explain why I can't see him?"

"I'm the only one that can."

"Why?"

"He likes me best."

"You two, I'm sure that Sophie's friends didn't come here to hear you argue. Now please be quiet."

Diana launched in an explanation. "Hello Mrs. Williams, we are wondering if Sophie can sleep over my house."

"She can if she wants too."

Sophie was tempted to tell her mom that in fact, she didn't want to but, thinking of the monster attack this morning, she didn't want to put her family in danger again.

"Yeah, we came here to get a few things."

"Alright, but why is the boy here?"

Diana sighed. "He is my brother Aaron, he will be there too."

"Alright" Sophie could tell that her mom didn't particularly like it that he would be there, but she was letting it go.

A few minutes later, Sophie had packed everything up and was on her way.

By the time they got to the twins house, it had gotten dark.

"Alright, we better get inside." Diana was looking around worriedly.

"One question," Sophie asked. "Why were you near my house anyways?"

"Easy" Aaron answered "Diana here is like a monster detector she sensed it so we went to kill it before it could do that much harm."

"Cool."

When they got inside, Aaron promptly ran over to the next room over and brought out a woman with midnight black hair and deep blue eyes.

Diana smiled "Hey mom."

Then the woman turned to Sophie "Nice to see you Athena, was wondering when you would stop by."

Sophie was surprised, "how do you know who I am?"

"How am I not going to recognize you? I've known you since the day you were born"

"Wait a moment, are you Leto?"

"Yes, I see you met my kids."

"Yeah, why did you call me by me old name?"

"Because, I believe that we got our names for a reason, why should we use others?"

When it was finally time to go to sleep, Sophie found herself on Diana's bed. Diana herself was camped out on the floor. Sophie had tried to convince her that she would have been fine on the floor, but Diana was having none of it.

That night, instead of meeting her counterpart or going to camp crazy, Sophie had a trip down memory lane.

She was sitting in a big cavity. It was immense in size. It had a little light but the flickers of the four beings in it.

The first one Sophie recognized instantly.

It was her mom. She had her same hair the color of honey, same grey eyes the same as Sophie's and as usual, she was helping her children.

She was holding a girl that Sophie recognized as Fiona. She was crying in her mother's arms. She was deathly pale super skinny and looked as if every second being there tortured her. Even though Sophie thought that it was just a dream, she could feel her heart breaking.

Holding her hand was Charlotte. She looked better than her sister. She was the only source of light in this place. Her whole being seemed to glow and, around her, things came to life then, collapsed on themselves to create something new.

There was the Parthenon, the pyramids of Giza, fire with smoke trailing up in the air, planes flying in the sky.

"Really, if you would just not argue with fathers ideas so much, you would be better off." Charlotte said sympathetically.

"He's no father of mine" Fiona chocked out. "He swallowed mother. Leaving us to live in this hell hole, look around you. Mother uses all of her energy to keep us alive, you are our only light, look at Athena, she is denied the very thing that she lives for. She would never be great in here.

Sophie could then feel herself speaking. Why would I want glory if you are here, racked in pain, punished for existing.

The Fiona look alike just cried harder. "If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be here and, we all know it."

Their mom stroked her hair. "It's not your fault who you are my daughter. No one here blames you."

Then Fiona sat up. "Just you three, how would you feel if your own father hates and fears you, if all that you want to do is strike him down, even if you know that it's wrong?"

Sophie stood up and knelt in front of her sister. "You're the goddess of free will, you drive gods and men alike to have their own thoughts and wishes. Without you, we would be nothing."

Then she held Charlottes hand. "And, you are the goddess or imagination, without you, nobody would be able to think up anything. You unlock all of the secrets to the world. All the future philosophers and tacticians will have their glory because of you. I pale in comparison to both of you.

The Fiona lookalike smiled grimly at her. "Says the future Olympian."

**I put Fiona and Charlotte in here for a reason. Since no one is in charge of free will or imagination in Greek mythology, I decided to invent them. **

**I'm going to be gone for a while starting in two days so, I'm going to write as much as I can till then. **


	14. Practice makes perfect?

When she woke up in her bunk in the Athena cabin, Sophie could feel last night's dream slipping away.

By the time that she got up, she couldn't remember what happened or who was involved but, she could remember a flicker of light and, a sense that something is wrong.

Since she had dreams like that all of the time, she promptly ignored it in favor of going to breakfast.

She spent the time talking with Annabeth. Even if she would have a fit dealing with all of those gods demands, Annabeth seemed to love her job as architect of Olympus. Even if there was so much work to rebuild the mountain top city.

After breakfast, was sparring. Remembering yesterday's failure, Sophie was not eager to have a chance for someone to have a pointy thing in her general direction.

Annabeth was having none of it. "You're a daughter of Athena. Being a natural with weapons is in your blood.

It got so bad that Annabeth had to call in Percy to try to teach her something.

The problem was that whenever she touched a sword, there was something in her head telling her to "stop". Whenever she tried to use it, her arm just felt dead, like it was against moving.

By the end of the class, Annabeth had decided that a sword wasn't for her. The fact still remained that as Annabeth put it "You are still a half blood so weather you like it or not, you will need to be skilled at some sort of weapon. Now follow me."

Sophie nearly had to jog to keep up with Annabeth's long strides. "Where are we going?"

Annabeth kept on walking, "to the weapons tent."

Sophie scowled, "Oh joy more pointy things."

Percy smiled, "One day you're going to thank us for making you learn how to use these 'pointy things.'"

"Sure" Really, not having to deal with any pointy things would be the best option in Sophie's mind.

When they reached the tent, Sophie started looking at the panorama of weapons.

There were swords; Sophie already knew she sucked at using them.

Knives, Sophie could use them ok, but she was adamant about more reach.

Bows, she managed to nearly kill Chiron. It was decided it was safer for everyone if she and I quote "Never ever touch a bow for as long as she lives" From an angry Clarisse who was in the arena at the time,

It was actually Clarisse who found her perfect weapon. Noticing that she sucked at everything else, she grabbed her by the ear and marched her to the weapons tent. Feeling a swirl of fear in her stomach, Sophie hurried to keep up.

"Alright Shorty, since you suck at every other weapon in the tent, there is one other weapon that you can try."

She marched her over to a corner that had a few spears in it.

"Pick one."

Scared stiff of the daughter of Ares, Sophie walked over to the corner, picking up each spear, testing its height and weight, trying to find one that was balanced correctly.

When she thought that she would suck at weapons forever, she grabbed one that had a long shaft, that had grooves designed as a grip, had a long pointy tip that ended in barbs so the weapon stayed in the victim.

Clarisse eyed the weapon. "That's a nasty one. If you learn how to use that right, you will be a formidable opponent to monsters everywhere. Just needs one thing.

She was then marched again to a building with smoke coming out of it that Clarisse called the forges.

Once inside, Clarisse strode over to a Hispanic boy that looked to Sophie like an elf. Who before he was interrupted, had been fiddling with something that to Sophie looked like suspiciously like a bomb.

"Hey, Clarisse broke Maimer again?"

"Nope, Shorty here could use some weapons adjustments."

Seeing the bewildered look on her face, he turned to Sophie and shook her hand saying "Leo Valdez, repair boy extraordinaire"

"You can flirt with Sophie later, her spear needs a few advancements, I was thinking hydra blood on the tip."

Leo fully turned to them. "Why just that, we could make it so that whenever it hits something, the target explodes into atom sized pieces, or that we could put a micro chip in it so monsters turn into Zombies and follow her every order ,or…"

"Halt Valdez," Clarisse ordered. "The hydra blood will do, she nearly murdered Chiron today, I don't feel comfortable letting her run around with anything too dangerous."

Sophie wondered why a hydra blood tip didn't count as "too dangerous".

"Fine, pick it up at dinner, should be ready by then."

After being marched back to the weapons tent, Sophie met up with Percy and Annabeth feeling decidedly frazzled.

"What happened?" Asked Percy, eying the daughter of Ares who at that moment was marching away to the next activity.

"Apparently my spear needs hydra blood.

"By the way," Annabeth informed her. "Since you were ok the knives," Sophie wondered if it was Pick-on-Sophie-day. "Percy and I decided that you should try training with those too.

"I've actually noticed something." This time it was Percy, "You seem to be trying to use your hands as weapons instead of the actual weapon. " He pulled out two knives. "The way that you use these is that you hold each in one of your hands and, stab things that way."

"Didn't you guys see me nearly murder Chiron?"

"You know the old saying," Percy smiled. "Practice makes perfect.

Sophie had the feeling that she was going to hate that saying.

**Haven't done this in a while so, you saw my past disclaimers right? Hopefully you got the idea by now that I don't own the series. **


	15. Meeting the Archer twins

By dinner, Sophie had dropped by the forges to pick up her weapon.

Instead of coating the spear tip with hydra blood, Leo had given Sophie a small bottle of purplish liquid telling her that "You should put that on when you have reasonable control of the spear. That stuff is nasty."

After dropping the spear off at her cabin, Sophie went to dinner.

After feasting on grilled cheese and ginger ale, she decided to go to bed early; she wanted as much time to ask her questions as possible.

That night, she fell to sleep early. She had a feeling that her counterpart had something to do with it.

When she reached the throne-room she wasn't even surprised about it anymore.

As usual, the grey-eyed-goddess was sitting on her throne.

This time though, there were two other people in the room as well.

One looked like a twelve year old with auburn hair and silver eyes. Sophie immediately recognized her as Artemis. She had the same no nonsense look as her counterpart.

The other had a golden smile and hair. Apollo defiantly, both him and his counter in Sophie's opinion, looked a bit stupid (don't tell either that, neither Sophie or I would want to be shot by golden arrows).

When she appeared in the room, all three deities turned to her. Athena was the first to speak. "Hello Sophie, good to see you're here. I would introduce my half siblings but, I think that you already know who they are so there's no need.

After Sophie nodded to her counterpart, she started to study the twins.

Artemis was currently sitting on her throne staring at her like she was accessing a threat. She didn't seem that impressed of her reincarnate status.

Apollo, who was currently standing behind his sister's throne on the other hand, was smiling at Sophie while saying. "Nice to meet you Sophie, long time no see, well for me."

"What did you mean for you?" She got it that they did see each other when she was Athena but, wait a moment, she was in another universe at the time she got confused.

"My brother is referring to the fact that we can see our counterparts in certain parts of their lives. How else can Athena know about you?"

"Wait your spying on us?"

This time it was Athena who did the answering. "Not all of the time," Sophie noticed that she didn't bother to make any excuses. "I can really only see you when you're in danger of some sort. For example, the birds or, your memory loss."

"How is my memory loss dangerous?" She got it that it was confusing but dangerous, not really.

"Yesterday was the first time that anyone had to defend you from a monster attack."

Sophie scratched her arm, not wanting to relive the metal bird. Former war goddess or not, it was scary.

"Fine, but what are those two doing here?" She was referring to the twins, even if their counterparts were her friends, she couldn't help but feel uneasy around the pair.

"My little sis and I are here because we saw you in our counterpart's minds and, were curious."

Just as Artemis was about to argue with her brother, Athena hurriedly started speaking. "I let them come meet you if they didn't tell anyone about you. Now, I understand that you have questions?"

"Umm, oh yeah…. About the monster attack, Diana said something about my sent being stronger than it should. What's that about?"

Artemis stared at her. "My counterpart was referring to the fact that half bloods have a sent around them that attracts monsters. Even though in your dimension your powers faded away a long time ago, here you have the power level of demi gods. The leading theory about that is that since you were introduced to this world, your sent got stronger."

"Actually, it's thanks to the monster that we found you. Both Artemis and I knew what was happening from the bird attack on." Apollo looked oddly serous for some reason.

Sophie nodded "Makes sense, so what now? We wait for me to get eaten by some monster?"

Athena sighed. "No, Artemis and Apollo's counterparts will do for now but, you will need to get some training yourself."

"The camp's doing that alreay." She didn't mention how badly the attempts to teach her weaponry had gone."

"Yes, I saw your efforts. Keep working on it." Attempt failed.

Before she was sent back to wherever, Sophie asked one more question. "Do your counterparts know about you?"

"What makes you think they don't? Apollo was looking at different directions. Not meeting Sophie's eyes.

"When I explained how I suddenly knew that I was a reincarnate, I was about to explain that she," she nodded towards Athena, "told me but, when I was about to, I got the feeling that I shouldn't."

Athena answered straight away. "No they don't. None of the gods trust their counterparts not to cause serious damage to both worlds."

"Why did you tell me?"

"Because, I could tell that you needed help. No matter what other people think, I'm not cruel. Anyways, you are the least likely of all of them to mess something up."

A faint smile flickered on Artemis face. "I'd take offence to that but, I can acknowledge that it is true."

Just then, the faint sound of footsteps could be heard just outside the door.

"Looks like a meeting is going to start, I think that it's time for you to go."

Before someone could say, moustaches, Sophie could feel herself going away from the council room. Wondering how often she would make this trip.

**I decided that it was about time that some other gods got introduced. Hope you like them.**


	16. Memory lane 2

This time when she woke up, it was again in memory lane. This time though, her mom was nowhere to be found. She did hear the banging noises of someone hammering metal echoing through the cavern.

The only person in site was Fiona. This time, she was sitting up, looking a little healthier. She was drawing on some sort of sheet, when Sophie looked over at it; she saw a plane for a spear. The spear looked simple. Sophie realized that in ancient times, this was normal.

Fiona looked at her sister. "How do you like it Athena? The spear is going to have an ash wood shaft and an iron tip, it should be impressive."

Sophie could feel herself studying the weapon with a critical eye. "I see, but how is it going to be made, mother is drained from making my armor. We all know that I am no good at making weapons.

Just then, Charlotte ran across the cavern, trailing light with her. "Mom is almost done! Come look."

Instead of chasing after Charlotte like she would of done back home, she found herself leaning down to pick up Fiona. She was shocked to find out that she was so very light. She wondered why in the stories, Athena was so loyal to Zeus. She could see no reason why she would want to.

When they had gotten to their mother, Sophie discovered that Metis was hammering right on Zeus's head. Sophie then remembered stories of how Zeus had headaches before Athena was born, looks like she discovered why.

"It's almost done dear." Metis did look drained and tired. Sophie remembered that in the Myths, Metis made Athena's armor out of her very essence.

Immediately she felt guilty for what she had put her mother through if indirectly.

"You don't have to do this mom," she muttered sadly. "Can't someone else go?"

Charlotte started to protest. "Not possible. You are the only one that can go and you know it." She," she pointed to Fiona "would be killed on spot and mom has to be with her. We all know that I have no interest in leaving here anyway.

Metis smiled at her daughters. "Athena, I know that you don't want to go anywhere but, we all know that the outside world needs your wisdom and, I want one of my children to see the outside world.

Anyways, I know that you truly do not want to stay here. I will soon recover from making your armor. Hopefully all of this hammering will catch your father's attention. A way out is one thing that I can't provide."

All the while, Metis was hammering away at the armor. Just then, she did a final whack and, she announced "it's done!"

An impressive amount of cheering amounted in the cavern for four people.

"My turn! Charlotte shouted. She moved the armor over a little then, held her hand over the spot and looked like she was concentrating.

After a little while, the spear started to appear onto the cavern floor. When it fully materialized into place, Sophie realized that it was the exact same spear that was on the sheet. She supposed that being the goddess of imagination, Charlotte could just imagine stuff up.

Metis smiled grimly at her daughter. "Looks like it's time to go Athena."

Sobbing, Sophie hugged her mother, the fear of separation very real. "Love you mom, I'll miss you forever." She sobbed into her shirt.

"Love you too honey, come on, dry those tears, remember this, no matter what you do out there, I'll always be proud of you."

When they parted, Sophie felt the armor form over her body. She was then hugged by Fiona and Charlotte. Fiona was getting teary eyed. "Make sure Zeus doesn't do anything stupid. Love you"

"I promise, love you too."

Then it was Charlottes turn. "Both Mr. Nobody and I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, her eyes were getting misty again."

"Time to go," Metis looked like it was paining her to say this. "Girls, get ready."

Before she could protest, Charlotte materialized metal spiked shoes on both her and Fiona and, two metal spikes in their hands, then they started pounding.

Even from inside the cavern, they could hear the screams. It sounded like her father was in pain. Sophie couldn't help feeling a bit satisfied.

"Honey, promise me one thing."

"Sure," she didn't except anything too harsh.

"On the Styx."

"I promise on the Styx that I will do whatever you ask." She wanted to give her mother whatever she wanted. This was the last time that she would see her in a long time.

"Be loyal to your father." Before she could protest Metis continued."Become his favorite. Your smart honey, the smartest, show him that. The prophecy that stuck us in here is well known. Bypass it; you must make him believe that you are to be trusted, I don't want you to get hurt."

Seeing the logic, she answered "I promise."

Then, a thunk, echoed through the cavern. Sophie saw to her horror that it was an ax going through her father scull.

"Looks like it's time to go." Metis was speaking hurriedly. "Girls, come here."

Sophie had just enough time to watch Charlotte dig a metal spike into the base of Zeus's scull to hold on to and, to get one last hug from her family. She refused to say goodbye. She had enough foolishness for that.

The next thing she knew, she was flying out of her father's scull, feeling herself growing in size as she went. It hadn't occurred to her how small the place where she grew up was.

When she got out, she gave a battle cry. Need to make a good first impression she guessed.

That was when she started to meet a lot of new people. She was standing in a room full of twelve golden thrones and an iron one.

Only a few were occupied but, the people that occupied them were astonished.

The most astonished of them all was the guy with the bloody head.

He was leaning his head against his throne being held down by what looked like a Greek a fied version of Peter and Adam and, a guy with a limp and a bloody ax standing next to him.

Her father promptly asked of her "who are you?'

She smiled. "I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy."

**The spears in ancient Greece were generally made of an ash wood shaft and iron tip.**

**I had this idea in my head for the longest time and, I had to get it out, so hear it is. Hope you like it.**

**Sophie might go down memory lane a few times more, when I'm not sure.**

**I haven't done this in a while so, I've said this before, I'm on fanfiction so, it goes without saying that I don't own the series.**


	17. How to tick off a thunder god

The next morning, Sophie woke up in her bunk in the Athena cabin. Then, she promptly groaned. It wasn't like she didn't like it here but, she did call this place camp crazy for a reason.

Unfortunately for her, her bunk mate Delilah had heard and, called from beneath her. "Are you ok," then after a worried pause, "you aren't sick are you?"

Sophie rolled over in her bed, the sheets becoming a tangled mess, "I'm not sick, just tired."

From the other side of the room Malcolm called, "Maybe you should try some coffee."

Sophie rolled her eyes, Malcolm was famous in the cabin for being a coffee addict. "Do you want me to have a sugar rush?"

"At least you're awake." After that, a small sleepy hush fell over the cabin as, its member tried desperately to get one more minuet of shut eye.

Just when Sophie was about to drift off again, she was shaken awake by Annabeth while being told "Common, even Zombies need breakfast." Sophie had to agree. In her opinion, food always tasted better when you weren't the one cooking it.

After an uneventful breakfast, Sophie and the rest of her cabin trooped over to the big house where, they were going to have their mythology class, which, Sophie had just yesterday been nominated to be the co teacher along with Annabeth due to "Knowing more than nearly anyone about our family history" As Malcolm had put it.

"What's the topic today" asked Sophie, as she eyed her cabin and the Hermes campers who, had decided to "join in on the fun" as Travis had jokingly put it. He fooled no one. Everyone knew that he and his cabin were there for the sole purpose to annoy "Cabin kill joy" (well, all except Chris, who had gone un-cabin-like seriousness due to his involvement in both sides in the Titan war.)

"May I suggest something?" Asked Connor, who was currently hanging upside down on an old arm chair by the fire place that, now didn't even hold ashes.

"What?" Sophie was reminded painfully of her sisters.

"How about Sisyphus?" The old hero was a favorite story among the Hermes cabin.

"You just want to learn about him because, he tricked death."

"Twice!"

Malcolm scoffed "You ask to learn about him every time we have Greek mythology together, you know his story better than us."

"Then what are we going to learn, the birth of your mom?" Even if it was obviously meant as a joke, the Athena camper's eyes lit up, this being a favorite story of theirs.

It was Annabeth who told the story. "_Right after the first Titan war," _most of the room shivered "_Zeus took Metis, the goddess of good council,"_

Is there someone in charge of bad council?" A random Hermes camper asked. She was shushed.

"_as a wife. For a little while the couple was happy but, Zeus got a message from the Oracle that, Metis, would have a child that would be more powerful than him. _

_Since he over through his father and, his father over through his father, he was understandably paranoid. To get rid of the threat, he swallowed Metis whole." _Sophie was reminded of when the other original six Olympians minus Zeus got swallowed by their father.

_Athena grew up in her father's head, and, when she grew up, Zeus got such a pain in his head that, he ordered a stunned Hephaestus to chop open his head with his ax. Hephaestus obliged and, out came Athena."_

In the silence that followed Sophie asked her questions, "Why did Zeus get such a terrible headache anyway?" Even though her dreams had crept back on her during the course of the day, she wondered what everyone else thought.

This time, it was Malcolm that answered. "Metis made her daughter's armor out of her essence. That gave Zeus a headache.

"By the time that Athena was ready, why did it hurt, the armor forging was over?" Having just remembered the spikes, a ghost of a smile was on her lips.

"Don't know, that was never mentioned." For the first time, the Athena cabin didn't know something about the subject they excelled in.

"I have another one, why did Metis stay behind anyways? I'm sure that she had enough time to escape along with her daughter."

Annabeth perked up, happy she could answer some question that she knew something about. "There is a theory about that. What probably happened was that, Metis pored all of her essence into Athena's armor so, she faded."

"Wouldn't it be hard for her to fade, I'm sure good judgment still exists somewhere in the world. "

"Like not questioning our family history, it just gives you a headache." Travis was indeed getting one.

Ignoring him, Annabeth continued. "The other theory is that Metis had a boy and a girl and, she stayed behind to keep the boy out of trouble."

Just then, thunder rolled through the camp, Zeus was obviously not happy by the subject. Sarcastically, Sophie wondered why.

….Third person pov…

Up on Olympus, Athena was pacing the throne room, hoping that her counterpart would be quiet. Her father was known for his temper and, even if Athena was his favorite child, she knew that his patience was wearing thin fast.

**Sorry for the wait, summer homework hates me. **

**As far as I know, Athena never had two full sisters in the myth that along with the theory of her having a brother was made up by me.**

**I put this chapter in here to show what the campers think of the myth of Athena's birth, and because I'm currently suffering from a bad case of writers block.**


	18. Breakfast

After spending the day of training, and succeeding in getting a little better, in the fact that she didn't nearly kill anything. She spent a good deal of the night staying awake with her cabin while they worked on various things.

She was sitting on her bunk, reading while watching Annabeth start working on the temple to Apollo while Malcolm, already on his second cup of coffee for that night, helped her. Not that she needed it, it's just that the gods were known for being impatient and, with his help, she was able to get the job done faster.

Sophie wasn't really working on anything, she had no projects to do unlike most of her cabin so, she just spent the time before she fell asleep reading the book "Gods hero's and monsters". She found it amusing that the same book was published in another dimension.

When she did fall asleep, she more or less passed out. This time when she woke up, it was in Diana's bed. Happy to be back where things made a little sense, she was only a little annoyed by the fact that she couldn't move for a minute.

When she could move, she sat up in the bed, to find Diana sleeping on the floor looking much more peaceful than when she was awake and, not a bit uncomfortable. Sophie suspected that after a couple hundred of years of near nonstop camping; even the floor would be comfortable.

She looked at the clock, it was five thirty in the morning and, she despaired at the fact that she was already hungry.

Just when Sophie was about to go back to sleep, Diana awoken by the noise, murmured, "You don't have to wait to eat, my brother should be down there too."

"Why did you say that?" How Diana could guess that she was hungry at this time in the morning was beyond her.

"You are always hungry in the mornings and, you would rather starve than eat at someone's house without permission."

Sophie was silently cursing the fact that Diana seemed to know more about her that she did.

After avoiding a resting Diana, she crept down the stairs hoping that she wouldn't wake anyone else up.  
When she got to the kitchen, she was greeted by the unfortunate sight of Aaron shoveling cereal in his mouth.

He looked up enough to mumble through his cereal what sounded like "morning Sophie" then, he went back to his breakfast while, Sophie went to the fridge, the rumbles in her stomach urging her on.

She grabbed the orange juice carton and, poured herself some after rummaging around the kitchen a little to find a cup.

By the time she sat across from Aaron, he had managed to eat all of his cereal and, was now fiddling with his IPod without even bothering to clean his plate up.

"I see that you still get hungry early in the mornings." He was still looking at his IPod but, now had a smirk on his face.

"Like your one to talk." Sophie wondered if boys had a bottomless pit where their stomachs should be.

"Hey I have an excuse; I used to put up the sun for around two millennia. I naturally get up early in the mornings. I don't see your's."

"I always wake up early for the food then go back to bed." Sophie was regularly compared to a zombie in the mornings by her family who, could get up before noon without prompting by their stomachs.

"You were always like that," Leto came down the stairs greeting the teenagers with a smile. "I remember when you first came out with Zeus's head, the first chance you got, you started eating." Then after a pause, "It looked like you needed it to. You were all skin and bones."

Remembering the conditions that according to her dreams she grew up in, she didn't think that she ate more than imaginary food. She thought that it was a wonder that she survived at all.

"Sophie and her weird eating habits aside," Sophie pouted even though she knew that he was joking. "What are we going to do today? Mrs. Monster-magnet here needs training at some point."

Sophie was tempted to inform them about the demigod's efforts to train her but, she decided it was a good idea to listen to her counterpart's advice. Even if it still mystified her why she was the only one allowed to know that she had a counterpart.

"We can always ask someone else to train her." Diana came down the stairs running her fingers through her bed head. When she got downstairs, she sat next to Sophie, "My brother and I would train you but, you were never good with the bow and arrow."

Sophie grimaced slightly, remembering how she nearly murdered Chiron. "I can believe that, who is going to train me then?"

Aaron smirked, "Not telling, though, I know just the person who would be eager for the job."

Sophie had the feeling that she wasn't going to like who was going to train her at all.

**Sorry for the wait, again. **

**Hope you like this chapter anyways. Even if it is a filler. **


	19. Training

It turned out that Aaron was right. She didn't like who was going to teach her.

After everyone got a chance to eat a proper breakfast, (bacon and eggs made by Leto) they had gotten Leto's car and, were driven in a house that was red on the outside and, had a motorcycle in the driveway.

Leto rolled down her window and, gave her kids a one armed hug. "Have fun and, please no accidents, nice to see you Athena."

Then she drove off, leaving Sophie to ask Diana "what accidents?"

Diana frowned. "Were at Adams house, I don't like it here either but, he is the one guy who can train you with no problem."

"Why does he even want to? I'm sure he doesn't like me and, I don't like him either." By this time they were at the doorway.

As Aaron explained it, "The guy has a problem with defeating an enemy that can barley hold a sword. According to him it's, 'less fun'"

"So, he's going to train me just so he can kill me later."

Before anyone could answer her, the door was opened but, not by Adam. There were two boys in front of the door, looking to be around the age of ten. They were wearing army cameo shirts and pants and, both of them were holding Nerf guns.

Aaron put on a fake smile, "Hi Damien, Parker is your brother home?"

In response, both of them shot Sophie, Diana, and, Aaron in the face with several Nerf bullets then, slammed the door in their face.

Even though none of the bullets did more that ricochet off their faces, Sophie felt an unexplainable shot of fear course through her.

"Who are they?"

Diana grimaced. "The main reason why I don't like coming here, there Adam's brothers Damien and Parker."

Aaron didn't look happy at all. "They used to be Deimos and Phobos, sons of Ares and Aphrodite. They often show up as Adams younger brothers now."

Sophie was starting to get the picture "Like Harmony, she's Harmonia right? I think that she was Ares and Aphrodite's kid too."

"That's right. Eros is living with them to under the name of Edwin."

Their conversation was cut short by Adam opening the door. "You're lucky I expected you to come. My brothers were being nice." Then he walked away calling over his shoulder, "lets go Shorty, I want to see how well you are going to do with a spear." Sophie was reminded way too much of Clarisse for comfort.

A minute later, everyone was in the cellar that, had been renovated into a practice area with all types of ancient weapons, practice and real scattered around the room.

Sophie was tossed a spear that reminded her of the ones back at the camp. Minus all of the extra dangerous stuff installed in it, that no kid should be allowed to run around with.

"Now," Adam said. "Since you are at a beginner's level, I'll start at the basics. Pay attention because, I won't say this again .This is a spear. It can be used in combat situations. This was your weapon of choice back in Greece so, hopefully, you won't completely suck at it."

Sophie was reminded strongly of the daughter of Ares back at camp. She didn't think that was a good thing.

"Now, put one hand on the non pointy of the spear and, the other half way to the top." Sophie did what he said.

"Your grip's right, you might not be a complete disappointment."

Thanks, Sophie thought sarcastically.

"To thrust, grip both hands on the spear shaft and, push in a frontward direction."

Sophie listened to his advice, having a vague idea of what he was talking about.

"Since someone will get mad at me if we use them as targets." He pointed to Diana and Aaron.

"Hey" Aaron shouted, obviously not liking the idea of being used for target practice.

Ignoring him, Adam continued. "We'll use the wall." Sophie was shown a wall that was covered with a blue covering that had foam in it. Seeing that it had plenty of holes in it already, Sophie guessed that it was well used.

"Alright, so I just go?" Knowing of her past failures, Sophie wanted to stall her use of the spear as long as possible.

"Yes, what do you think your here for? This should be coming back to you as we speak so, hurry up before I get Parker to give you a little incentive to do it."

Remembering that Parker used to be the god of fear, she walked up to the wall, took her aim at it and, she managed to get her spear to hit the wall, then it came out of the wall due, to the crooked angle it was in .

At Adams ordered of "Try again." She kept trying for a few minutes. When it got to the point that spear stayed stuck most of the time, she was told that she could stop.

"Good job Sophie!" Aaron called. He and his sister were sitting on a bench that was on the opposite wall from where Sophie was. Diana was reading a book while Aaron was playing a game on his phone.

She had stopped just in time to see Herman and Peter come down the stairs. "We heard from Aaron that you were here and, we decided to come and see how Sophie's doing with weapons. I had to get Peter to drive me here though. Hi Sophie, how did it go?"

"Turns out I'm ok with the spear."

"That's good, Adam do you brothers have to shoot me with something whenever I come here?"

Adam was smirking. "I'm not going to stop their fun."

Just then, a crash resounded from outside. "I told them not to go near the shed. Peter, you're going to have to start the sword lesson. I might be gone for a while." Then, Adam sprinted outside.

"Why is he so worried about the shed anyways?" Ignoring the fact that she was going to have to go near a sword again; Sophie decided to ask a question first."

Peter walked over. "That's where he keeps a bunch of dangerous weapons in case the monsters take notice in us again. Now, pick up a practice sword and lets start and keep in mind, as much as you don't like this, I don't like it more."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I'll feel guilty if you die due to not knowing how to use a sword." In Sophie's opinion, that was better that possibly killing her after she learned how to use a weapon.

Then they started. It took a total of ten seconds for Peter's sword to find its way to her neck.

After giving her some pointers, they started again. After a while, they got to a point when Peter had his sword at her neck again but, this time, Sophie had her sword at his.

When they were about to move their practice swords away from each other, a gold flash sounded both of them and, the next thing that they knew, they were in the throne room with seven gods staring at them.

**Yesterday, I was rereading this story and realized, I am not very good at this. Since people read this, I just spent the day editing all of the chapters in this story. I mostly fixed grammar and spelling mistakes but, I added a few things in there. If you want to read the revised chapters, be my guest. If you really don't care about it, don't worry you probably won't be able to tell the difference anyways.**

**Since I gave you instructions on how to use a spear, please don't try this at home. This might be hard to believe but, the pointy end can really harm people.**

**Anyways, I got the information on how to use a spear off the internet so, I you really want to know how to use one, check there.**

**Deimos and Phobos were the gods of terror and fear. **


	20. Powers

When Sophie could feel the gold sparks start to take over her body, she started to get this calm feeling. She knew that it was probably just Athena calling her back for something. In the back of her mind, she knew that she probably should be worried. Her counterpart had never called her in the day before, just when she was sleeping. Still, there was a bigger part of her mind that wasn't concerned about this at all.

When her vision cleared and the sparks faded, she found herself in the throne room once again. Unfortunately for her, this time, instead of coming alone and just meeting the grey eyed goddess; seven deities were in the room.

Athena sat in her throne as usual. She was giving Sophie the look that said "Don't you dare mess this up". It was either that or "I'm annoyed and I blame you". After a second, Sophie decided that it was probably both.

Artemis and Apollo were in their own thrones this time. Apollo was playing with his IPod and, waving to Sophie. Artemis was fiddling with an arrow and looking at Sophie like she was wondering what she was going to do next. When she looked over at her brother waving, her face was taken over by the expression that Sophie recognized from Diana. It was the one that said "My brother is an idiot."

The god that Sophie noticed next was guy dressed as a mail man. He looked a lot like Herman and, he seemed to be arguing with two snakes on a staff.

There was an amazingly beautiful woman sitting on a throne that looked like it belonged next to a vanity mirror.

There was a man that looked like Peter sitting on a throne that looked like a beach chair. He was clutching a trident and looking at Peter like he didn't know what to think of him.

There was also a man that looked a lot like Adam. Even from this distance, Sophie felt like she should be punching somebody. Preferably Peter who, was staring shocked at the gods, more importantly his own counterpart while, forgetting to move his sword away from Sophie's neck.

Sophie hadn't noticed up to this point that he was even here. She was surprised by this and, the fact that, her own sword was just an inch away from his neck.

"Ares, would you stop trying to make the counterparts murder each other." Athena was glaring at the war god.

"What? They'll just reincarnate again." He had doped his hold on them by this point. Leaving Sophie and Peter to whip their swords away from each others necks, each looking embarrassed at the fact that they had indeed nearly murdered each other with practice swords.

"I'd rather you didn't kill my counterpart either." This time it was Poseidon. He was holding his trident and, looking at his counterpart. "Hello Peter ,nice to finally meet you in person." He looked like he meant it too.

Peter however, was looking confused. About a second after his counterpart had spoken, he announced. "This is my weirdest dream yet," then, started walking away from the throne room.

"I hope that thinking that they are in dream won't be a regular thing for our counterparts when they come here." Athena was watching Peter walk away with interest.

"Sophie did it too?" Hermes was looking more interested. "Nice to meet you by the way," amusement was sparkling in his eyes as he greeted Sophie.

From her memories of Herman, she recognized that he was going to prank someone in some way and, she felt an uneasy feeling creep over her. She hadn't been the subject of many of Hermes pranks but, the memories of the ones that she had been in gave her enough incentive to feel sorry for whoever was going to be the subject of the next one.

"Yes she did." Athena didn't seem amused that Hermes was making fun of Sophie, even if it was just a little bit. It was probably because that he was to a lesser extent, making fun of her.

"At least I didn't walk out of the room." Sophie stated happy that at least Peter was making a bigger fool of himself that she did.

"Yes, all you did was annoy me." Athena was looking at her counterpart daring her to object.

"I wasn't that bad." Sophie protested she knew two girls who were much better at annoying people than her.

Athena seemed prepared to prove her wrong but, Poseidon cut in, "As much fun as teasing Athena's counterpart is, I think that someone should try to find mine before he falls off of Olympus."

Athena smiled sinisterly. "Sophie, can you please go find him?"

Sophie wondered why Athena wanted to send her. Didn't she know that Sophie wasn't a big Peter fan either?

Apparently she did because, her spear appeared in her hands and, her knives in sheaves that were attached to her belt loop.

"Use those if necessary." Sophie had the feeling that her counterpart was going to be happier if she did"

She found Peter in a garden at the edge of Olympus .Sitting on a bench. In the corner of her eye, she saw various minor gods and nature sprits looking at him curiously.

As she sat down, she asked him. "Do you still think this is a dream?"

Peter looked around. "Well let's see, we're on mount Olympus that I haven't seen since we became mortal. It also somehow is on top of the empire state building that, the mortals somehow are not noticing that there is a city on top of."

Sophie looked down, noticing how the people looked like ants.

"I guy just told me in my _head_ that we're in another dimension and, I'm him in another dimension."

Sophie smiled, remembering her own first meeting with her own counterpart, wondering if it really was less than a week since this whole thing started.

"Then" he pointed to a nymph "creatures that have long ago blended into the humans are right here." Said nymph walked away pouting. Sophie guessed that she didn't like being called not real.

Sophie smiled. "Guess that it is hard to believe that this is real."

"You think?" He was staring at a fountain in the middle of the garden looking at it strangely. "It's been so long since I could control water. I can't even remember what it feels like." Sophie looked at the fountain too. Wondering what it could be like to have a fantastic power then lose it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sophie wasn't sure that Peter could hear her. She didn't even know why she asked.

"What" unlike his usual cocky self, he seemed tired of something.

"Back when we were immortal, did I even have any powers?" Her memories, even the ancient ones, never showed herself using powers. She could remember faintly what it was like to be a real know it all but, it wasn't too different from being exceptionally smart which, she already was.

Peter looked at her confused. "You really can't remember?"

"Yeah" she was starting to feel stupid for asking him.  
"You always seemed to know things." He started sounding like he didn't know why he was answering either. "You weren't called a wisdom goddess for nothing." She didn't need him to tell her that."

I remember how you were in battle." Sophie absentmindedly remembered her training efforts at camp Adams place, finding that a little hard to believe. "You always seemed to know the enemies weaknesses and how to beat them, they you would do it. I should know." He chuckled at that.

"I actually fought you?" She knew that they were enemies but, besides the Trojan War, she couldn't remember a time when they actually fought each other.

"It was mostly small fights. We would get all mad at each other, I'd blast you with sea water, and you'd send owls and various other monsters to get me. I don't know how but, you were always able to get allies somewhere who would fight for you. Even if it was a barn owl that was convinced that pecking out my eyeballs was a great thing to do. "

"Sounds like I never fought my own battles." She was starting to feel like a coward, wondering if her inability to use most weapons was not unfounded.

"It's not that," Peter reassured her. You could and would beat Ares in battle and he did _not _go easy on you. It's just that, you always had no problems getting followers. I always considered that just as strong as my Trident or Zeus's lightning bolt even if I never would tell you."

"Thanks," she murmured, suddenly grateful that she had talked to him.

"I think that we should go back into the hall now." She told him. "Dreaming or not, you might want to hear what you counterpart has to tell you."

She didn't really think that he would follow her but; he got up from the bench and, went with her into back into the council room. Not noticing how the assembled nature sprits and minor gods were staring at them in awe.

They got back to the council room just in time to see five figures engulfed in golden sparks coming into the dimension.

**Sophie and Peter not hating each other in the slightest felt nice to write.**

**I decided that it was time to add in the other Recarnits. It was getting boring just writing mostly about Sophie.**


End file.
